An in-vehicle network (IVN) is used to facilitate communications between devices, such as electronic control units (ECU), within a vehicle. Vehicles can be interconnected, for example, connected to the Internet, e.g., to provide network access to passengers within the vehicles. However, connected vehicles can pose a serious threat to the integrity of the vehicles. For example, ECUs within an IVN of a vehicle that is connected to the Internet can be exposed to vulnerabilities caused by, for example, malware.